This invention relates to a disposable slide for the observation of specimens in liquid media in a vertically mounted position.
For purposes of studying and diagnosing various protozoa, budding yeasts and other biological specimens, a system which could provide a greater volume of specimen in liquid media and thereby give better quantitative as well as qualitative results would be desirable. Lying-drop wet mount slides generally reduce the thickness of the media containing the specimen by the use of slip covers, thus eliminating its effective use in bacteriological studies. Bacteriological organisms not only need an environment conducive to life in order to remain alive long enough to carry out studies, but also require that a greater volume be studied to improve quantitative results and to observe movement of the organisms. Hanging drop wet mount slides provides one method of solving this problem. However, such slides are difficult to prepare and require considerable manual dexterity in inverting the slide without dislodging the liquid sample.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,283 teaches a slide which provides a means of quantitatively analyzing particulate matter in a liquid. It differs from the usual wet mount lying-drop slide in that it is of uniform thickness and also of uniform volume, making it much better suited to the study of bacteriological specimen. However, its design requires that it be used in a conventional laboratory microscope. This slide may be difficult to use in situations or places where a conventional laboratory microscope is not available.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,633 teaches a similar type of slide, having a plurality of cavities each of which is designed to accomodate a specified volume of liquid. This slide also is a lying-drop slide and can be used only in a microscope which accepts such slides in a horizontal position. In order to use this slide, a slip cover is also required.
In order to accomodate the increased liquid volume, an envelope pocket slide could also be used such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,924. This slide may be used in a microscope which accepts either a vertically or horizontally positioned slide. However, due to the manner in which the specimen is introduced into the circular cavity by hypodermic needle, it's fast and efficient use is restricted.
The slides in the above mentioned patents can hold the liquid volume necessary to study bacteriological specimens. However, they must either be used with a conventional slide microscope containing a horizontally mounted slide or else, as in the case with the envelope pocket slide of U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,663, used as a vertically mounted slide in a microscope which accepts such slides but has the disadvantage that its preparation is a time-consuming process. Such a slide is not suited to fit into a compact portable pocket microscope which utilizes vertically mounted slides. Such a microscope is disclosed and claimed in Ser. No. 224,054 filed of even date herewith.